gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Wiki:Cleanup Projects
Cleanup Projects are team efforts for getting tasks done on the wiki. Rather than waiting for users to decide to fix something, or waiting for someone to notice a problem, tasks will be assigned to ensure they get done. Membership of a cleanup project is voluntary, and there is no obligation or expectation to be a member. However it is a great way to get involved and Initial Housekeeping The first Cleanup Project is to perform various housekeeping tasks on the wiki. These are done from time to time by staff and active members, but where a backlog has been formed. Note that Category:Delete and Category:Merge are pretty much up-to-date already, so have been excluded. I have assigned these tasks initially to staff, but there will soon be an opportunity for the involvement of other users. Feel free to help out with these tasks - you don't even have to ask! Just drop a message on the talk page or my talk page if you're interested. * - User:Biggest gta fan ever * & - GuildKnight and GTA4LIFE * - User:Gboyers * - User:GTA4PC * - User:Spaceeinstein * - User:Hardrock182 Phase 2 A couple of months after the first phase of the cleanup project, it's time to set off the next round. This will include some unfinished tasks from last time, some tasks that were completed but require doing again, and some new tasks. When the general central administration is completed, we'll move onto specific areas of the wiki (eg missions). Basic organisation This is a fairly basic (but important) task. Simply add the pages and images to the correct categories If a page is not linked to by any other, go to the relevant pages and add links in. You will probably come across a lot of pages/images that are unnecessary, so you can mark them for deletion with . *''' ' - 83 (not linked to) *' ' - 160 Hardrock182 '''Marked for cleanup' These tasks have been marked by users using Cleanup Templates, so most of these will be accurate. *'Cleanup' - 128 - Quite a complex task, Spaceeinstein *'Merge' - 11 - This task is for experienced users, as the merge process is complicated. Pick the best article, move all the content into that article, then get a member of staff to that article to the correct name. *'Delete' - 14 - This task should be for staff (as only staff can delete a page). However regular users can go through these pages and see if they can be rescued. Gboyers talk *'Expand' - 36 - These pages lack content and need to be expanded, so try to add relevant content to them.-User:BloodyGTA *'Images Needed' - 3 - These pages need images. There are many pages around the wiki which are not tagged with , so try and find some others. Creation These are the most complex tasks, as it requires creating pages that have been linked to but don't exist. However, a lot of these red links will be mistakes, and the page may already exist, so you only need to correct the link rather than write a duplicate page. If there are a lot of links to one non-existent page, then you should consider creating a redirect. *''' ' - 1000+ -GTA4LIFE *' ' - 10 (these red links mostly need removing) '''Suspicious pages' These tasks involve checking suspicious pages, and checking whether they are ok. Fix them if you can, tag them if they need , or for deletion. *''' ' - 1000+ - These pages are very short, and so can usually be (many are fine) *' ' - 1000+ (most are fine) *' ' - 475 - These shows links ''to disambiguation pages, which are pages that offer a choice of similarly-named pages (rather than having any content themselves). Some of these can be fixed to point to the specific article they want (eg Liberty City (3D Universe). However, most of these are linking from , so they can't be fixed. Many others correctly link to a disambiguation and don't need correcting. Completed tasks When one of the above tasks has been completed (or mostly completed), move it under this heading. *''' ' - 4 - Gboyers talk *' ' - 33 Hardrock182 *' ''' - 142 - Gboyers talk Category:Tasks Category:GTA Wiki